Soulsilver: The Legend of Lugia
by AtticusLegend
Summary: His journey had been a growing question mark from the beginning. To the point where his very own existence had come into question, he entered the whirl islands entrance once more. Regardless of the outcome he was not coming out until he had an answer R&R!
1. Prologue

Soulsilver: The Legend of Lugia

Prologue: Present Day Johto Region.

Adam felt the icy blast hit him like a sack of bricks, his body thrown onto the thin ice. He shivered as he heard Whitney's voice cry out over the large Pokémon's cry. The legend had been no walk in the park, half his team was wiped and in the process he had taken a beating.

"Hang on a bit longer Adam!" Falkner yelled over the flapping wings of his Pidgeot, the light brown feathers flapping beneath his legs.

He floated just above as if he was going to help him any, "No! Falkner stay back, if I don't do this myself we'll never know the truth!" Adam pushed himself back up with his good arm, wincing in pain from the bruises on his shoulder.

"Lugia! You know why I'm here! I'm not leaving until you show me the truth!" Adam yelled in both anger and frustration, his journey had been a growing question mark from the beginning. To the point where his very own existence had come into question, he entered the whirl islands entrance once more. Regardless of the outcome he was not coming out until he had an answer.

Whitney, Falkner, Grace, and Creyo waited his return outside. It took everything in their power to not follow him in, Adam's destiny of his soul lay before him, the mystery of Soul Silver would be solved once and for all.


	2. Chapter 1: The Flying Legend & The Theif

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, its character's, and logos.

Note: So for anyone who recently read the prologue, I apologize for it being so short but I needed it to hook the reader in a short paragraph. It was 2:00 AM so I was getting really tired. Well here's Chapter one enjoy!

Chapter One: The Flying Legend and the Thief

_Adam stared into its crystal blue eyes, standing his ground, as if preparing for a blow to his body. It stood on its hind legs just watching him. It spread its wings suddenly and let out a sharp scream, it seemed as if it were trying to communicate with him. He took a step forward, but then a white light blinded him knocking him back and his mind went blank. _

Just as it always had he would have his dream, on that had stuck with him since the day he was born. The only thing that had never left his mind was those deep blue eyes. His eyes opened and Adam lifted himself up from bed, he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and took in a breath. That dream was the sole reason why he had decided to never become a Pokémon trainer, he laughed at himself seventeen years old and he had never fought one battle. Seven years ago he had his chance, like every other kid his age he had received the note to pick up his license and go on his very own journey. But unlike the other kids, he put it away and only left New Bark Town for groceries at Cherrygrove for his mom. Since then he stayed near home and studied to become Professor Elm's Aid. Other than his dream Adam never left for his own adventure, and definitely never considered the idea of going past Cherrygrove, especially at night.

Life had been the same ever since then; a few of his friends came back showing their families the badges they had earned. They even offered him a Pokémon and to travel with them, but every time he refused, the fear of encountering anything close to what he had encountered in his dreams was terrifying to him. He had researched it in his spare time, trying to find the Pokémon that he had seen. He knew he had to look for a flyer, with bright blue eyes, and large wingspread. After many days of searching he had happened upon it, it had been in a picture. It was taken at night, the figure he saw was that if a large white giant hawk. Except it had looked nothing like a bird, like a mix between a dragon and an underwater serpent. He would've passed it by if it hadn't been for the eyes glowing in the night, the blue reflecting off of his face.

The only information he had recovered on it was an old legend of it showing itself only when the three legendary birds were captured. Adam thought it was a load of bull, but then again his dream seemed like a load of bull in itself. An empty poke ball sat on his end table next to him, the urge to go outside and catch his first was strong, but he shook his head at the thought. The idea of catching a Pokémon and using it for battles was something he had always wondered about. Even though he had been frightened by the idea of accidentally confronting Lugia, he still always had the childish thought of becoming the greatest.

That was when the cheering crowd on his television entered his ears; apparently another gym battle was taking place. He got up from his bed and without changing out of his boxers sat on the couch and turned the volume up on the surround sound.

The announcer's voice echoed in his small room, "Clefairy is down, taken down by Fran's Charmander!" The announcer's excited voice informed the viewers of the unfolding battle before their very eyes. "What Pokémon will Whitney use next?"

The pink pigtail haired girl lowered her hand to her waist and revealed a red and white ball, Adam quickly identified it as a poke ball.

She let the ball fly from a whip of her wrist, "Go Miltank, let's finish this!"

The ball hit the ground as she finished her sentence and flashed open, the light quickly faded. The four foot cow Pokémon stood on its hind legs and let out a low moo. Adam had never seen a Miltank before, it amazed him, and its skin was mostly pink colored with black covering part of its back. Its underbelly was colored a light tan; the black hooves planted themselves in the grounded ready to attack. It's utters hung just under its belly, Adam watched Whitney and her Pokémon as she shouted an order.

"Miltank use rollout!" She pointed at the Charmander, who braced for impact. Miltank reacted fast as it charged at Charmander and balled itself up into a roll heading towards Charmander.

"Charmander stop it quick with your ember!" Fran shouted, Charmander drew in a breath through its nose before releasing sending the heated blast into Miltank's path.

The dust and flames covered the arena; both trainers' shadows could barely be seen. The Pokémon couldn't be seen at all, the announcer quickly butted in.

"The intensity is building in the gym, onlookers and friends including myself are unsure of the event unfolding before us. Who will win? Miltank's rollout, Charmander's ember, only time will tell." Adam shook his head at the announcer's stupid commentary, trying to block him out.

If Whitney won, he would be impressed usually it took time for Miltank's rollout ability to gain in power before any real damage could be done. The dust on the television settled finally and a small round figure stood, Charmander lay knocked out by Miltank's overwhelming blow.

Miltank snorted as Whitney ran to it and hugged her, "Good job Miltank!"

Fran obviously disappointed lifted her poke ball and a red beam shot out to reclaim the orange lizard.

The announcer came back on and stepped in front of the camera, "There you have it, Whitney topples another new trainer, who will be able to step it up and break through Whitney's winning streak? We'll be back in Goldenrod next week to follow Whitney in yet another match, until then I'm Chet with Goldenrod news station three." The camera cut and Chet's butt chin face disappeared to commercials.

Adam got up from his sitting position, realizing he hadn't even showered yet or thrown on some new clothes. Fifteen minutes later Adam was pulling on his blue jeans, when there was a knocking at the door of his bathroom.

"Yeah," Adam began as he slipped a white coat over his black T shirt.

"Adam, Professor Elm's at the door, he's looking for you could you come down stairs quickly?" His mother's voice said muffled by the oak door.

"Uh sure," Adam wondered why he was at his house, and why his mom asked him to come downstairs "Quickly".

Despite the weirdness, Adam hurried downstairs, not forgetting his black and yellow hat as he took the stairs two at a time. Elm was standing in the kitchen next to his mother, his arms folded his hair was a mess, his lab coat covered in dirt.

"Adam, I need your help." His voice was shaky and nervous; before Adam could ask what it was Professor Elm unfolded a map, "A young man your age stole one of my Pokémon right from my lab. He headed west towards Cherrygrove City."

"You want me to go after him?" Adam asked as he hurried for the door.

"No hang on, you'll need this map." Elm placed it into his hand, Adam was about to turn and run when Elm grabbed his arm, "and this."

Professor Elm placed a poke ball in his hand, "Just throw it and use it in self defense." The Professor instructed him. "The boy had red hair and was wearing black clothing; he couldn't have gone too far."

"Be careful," Adam's mother chimed in.

Adam nodded not too thrilled about the idea, but he'd humor him, Adam had been to Cherrygrove a million times he could handle the wild Pokémon on the way. Adam picked up the ball and carried it with him. Adam raced through the small town of New Bark and entered route twenty nine.

Route twenty nine was mainly populated by Pidgeys and Sentrets, so Adam wasn't too concerned. He raced through the grass, over dirt paths and through winding tree paths. He ignored the occasional tweet of nearby Pidgeys and focused on the task at hand. Eventually he ran out of breath and slowed to a walk, panting heavily. The ball stuck to his hand like it would never leave it, the sweat between his hand and the ball caused it to stick.

"Ahh so I see the Professor sent someone after me." A sly voice echoed through the woods.

"That's right and I'm here to stop you, now show yourself." Adam growled, as several crunching noises were heard in the brush just north of him at the tree line.

The kid stepped out staring him down, holding a poke ball in his hand.

"Look man I'm all for having a good time and raising hell, but seriously you stole a Pokémon? How lame are you?" Adam said, wearing down the young man's patience.

"Capturing Pokémon is so overrated; now stealing them takes real skill. It's not easy breaking into a laboratory and fending off several grown men." The red haired kid said.

"Coming from the guy who can't capture Pokémon," Adam prodded.

"Right and not leaving your house, because you're scared of a fake legend shows you got some real balls?" The boy harassed.

"If I'm such a pushover then show me what's up and let's see your battling skills?" Adam ordered.

"Not before I learn the name of the kid who never left on his own journey." The boy said pointing his two longest fingers at Adam.

"It's Adam, and this kid, is going to tear you a new one." Adam said trying to hold the rage within him.

"My name's Creyo and I'm going to be the best Pokémon trainer this world has ever seen." Creyo told him, as he lifted the poke ball up and threw it in Adam's direction, "Get to work Cyndaquil!"

Adam stood stunned for a second as he realized he had never asked Professor Elm what the Pokémon in his ball was. He stood for a second staring at it, before lifting it to his face.

"What're you doing, c'mon let's do this thing!" Creyo yelled at him.

Adam threw the ball, "Go…whoever you are!"

Creyo's eyebrow rose at Adam's ignorance.

Both poke balls opened in a flash of light, a blue green and tan Pokémon appeared, flames jetting out of its back.

The second poke ball opened to reveal a black striped orange puppy Pokémon with light fur on its head as well as its chest. Adam didn't even recognize it, until it said its own name.

_Growlithe! _It growled.

"Cyndaquil, scratch now," Creyo yelled, the small mouse Pokémon rushed at Growlithe.

"Growlithe look out!" Adam yelled, but Growlithe moved on his own and dodged to the right and Adam took the opportunity trying to remember Growlithe's strongest attack. "Ember Growlithe ember!"

Growlithe drew in a breath and blew fire straight at both Cyndaquil and Creyo; Cyndaquil took the full blast and fell back into the grass.

"Worthless," Creyo said as he lifted the poke ball and retrieved Cyndaquil.

"I just need to train more, don't bother following me or you'll get a beat down!" Creyo yelled as he turned and fled into the woods towards Cherrygrove.

"Growlithe c'mon we can't let him get away!" Adam sprinted after him into the woods, Growlithe followed close behind.

Creyo had disappeared but Adam pursued, Adam jumped and dove over logs and rocks trying to keep his balance. When he came to a hill, overlooking a couple trees below. Adam didn't know how Creyo had managed to get so far away, so quickly but he had to catch him, he couldn't just come back empty handed. Adam leapt off the hill and hit the soft grass below, he continued on foot once again as Growlithe leaped down behind him. Adam had almost reached Cherrygrove City when he slammed into someone; Adam didn't know who but it definitely wasn't Creyo. There was a sweet smelling perfume of flowers filling the air around him, and a blur of pink as his head hit hers. Adam was knocked out cold; Growlithe sat panting next to him growling at the Miltank who popped up from behind a nearby rock. The two Pokémon sat, their trainers passed out on top of each other.


	3. Chapter 2: The Pink Haired Stranger

Note: Hey guys, for anyone who's reading my story I tried my best to describe the characters here and give them life. Let me know how I did I tried my best.

Chapter Two: The Pink Haired Stranger

"Wow Miltank what did we get ourselves into now?" A light voice spoke over the throbbing of his own head.

Adam opened his eyes to see a girl sitting on the rock he had leaped over in his epic chase after Creyo. Adam removed his hat and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair.

"How long was I out?" Adam asked, annoyed already.

"Why does it matter, you're here right?" She asked.

"I can see that, but it's important," Adam said as he stood up and turned his head quickly in an effort to spot the missing red head. "Damn…"

"Well you have yet to ask me if I'm okay." The pink hair girl began smartly.

Adam turned quickly from scanning the tree line, "You're still talking aren't you?"

Her face scrunches together in disappointment, Adam smiled sheepishly, "Right well you are okay right?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was only out for a few." She laughed slightly; it was a laugh of triumphant victory of making him ask.

"Great, well how long is a few?" Adam asked as he noticed the Growlithe panting next to him, tongue hanging out.

"Eh a few minutes, but you were out for a long time maybe twenty minutes." She said.

Adam looked at her closer now as he realized Creyo was gone, the girl was looking down at her shoes as if deciding if they needed to be retied. He crouched down in front of her, the pink pigtails, the big brown eyes, and pink and white clothing. She looked up at him, and frowned suddenly confused by why his face was so close to hers.

"Oh sorry," Adam turned and looked out towards Cherrygrove. "Sorry I just recognized you from TV."

"Oh" she started to chuckle, "of course, right I had a battle on TV today didn't I? They told me it might air today." Whitney answered the obvious.

Adam continued watching through the trees, "Who are you looking for anyhow?" Whitney asked.

"Someone I know, he uh he stole a Pokémon, I was sent to catch him but looks like I failed that too." Adam answered.

"He…stole a Pokémon? Was he Team Rocket?" Whitney asked sounding serious for the first time since they had met.

"No, well at least he didn't appear to be." Adam said still watching towards Cherrygrove, "Well Whitney it was nice being knocked out with you, but I got to get back to Professor Elm and let him know about what happened."

Adam held out his hand, Whitney took it he looked towards the massive hill he would have to climb and sighed. While he continued to examine the hill Whitney took his hand and let him uphill.

"Well then why are we just standing around we got to catch this guy!" Whitney yelled excitedly.

Growlithe barked happily and followed closely behind with Miltank.

They stopped at the hillside together and looked up, Adam stopped for a second to notice that Whitney had yet to let go of his hand. He pulled slightly, and Whitney pulled back.

"Man you make things more complicated and awkward than you need to." Whiney said still looking up away from him.

"What?"

"Come on let's go!" Whitney practically pulled him uphill on a route she had decided on her own.

As they reached the top, Adam stopped to take a breath, being dragged around was taking more out of him than if he had just scaled the damn thing himself. Whitney continued to pull and they raced together reluctantly Adam kept up knowing that if he stopped it would get dirty. Growlithe leaped over the small logs and Miltank dove and rolled behind him. Miltank mooing and Growlithe barking happily. Eventually Whitney led their small group back into New Bark Town.

Attention only fixated on them more when Whitney opened her mouth again, "Look, there's the lab!" Whitney cheered in excitement.

"Is that Whitney, the Goldenrod Gym Leader?" One person asked as another confirmed, "Yeah what's she doing with that guy?"

"Yes Whitney, it is." Adam said only making her excitement rise even more.

"OMG! So you have to tell me, why did he send you are you an agent sent to destroy Team Rocket?" Whitney asked huffing and puffing from the long run and her excitement over the new city.

"No actually I'm not," he answered quietly knowing he was going to disappoint. "I live here kinda sorta?" It sounded like a question when it was actually a statement of the obvious.

"Oh?" Her voice went high like a shriek almost, "I wanna meet your mom!"

"What no, come on let's just go see Professor Elm." Adam said reluctant to her idea.

"Oh come on Please!" Whitney pulled like a child and Adam knew he didn't have a chance in hell of changing of her mind.

She was already leading the way, to the houses, "Which one? Which one?" She practically begged.

Adam lifted his forefinger to the one furthest South, without another word she yanked him her way. They reached the front door, and Whitney knocked quickly smiling, Adam was concerned for her before, but now he was worried about her sanity. His mom would not be happy if he left to catch a thief and came back with the downright the scariest girl he's ever met. _Ding-Dong! _The doorbell rang, and it was opened Elm was sitting on the couch, apparently instead of heading back to the lab he sat and had tea with his mom. Adam didn't want to know, Whitney held out her hand.

"Hi Mrs.," Whitney stopped still holding Adam's hand in the other and nudged him with her elbow.

"Her name's Lynn," Adam muttered.

"Lynn" Whitney finished, his mom by his surprise took it then her eyes fell down to see their hands together.

"You went after a crook and got a girlfriend?" His mom asked in both excitement and confusion.

Whitney only giggled and Adam's eyes widened at the thought.

"God forbid…" he muttered.

Ten Minutes later after everyone settled into the living room, his mother being the mom that she was, was sitting with Whitney and looking at pictures of Adam when he was a baby.

"Adam, you seem distracted, here come into the kitchen I need to talk to you about something important." Professor Elm began.

Elm led Adam into the kitchen, and turned to him.

"Look, I know you're totally against the idea, but the bottom line is you have a Pokémon trainer's spirit inside of you. I mean even Growlithe has taken an automatic liking to you and he's been giving my aides hell for the past two weeks." Elm explained.

"Look Professor I know you're concerned that my childhood was a little ruined, by not going on some grand adventure. But I've chosen my life here, to study to become your aide and work in a laboratory and study Pokémon rather than battle them. I know my place and its here in New Bark Town." Adam said trying to make it clear that he had no interest in becoming a Pokémon master.

"Look Adam I have something to confess, I didn't send you out to stop a criminal, I was hoping you would find an adventure waiting for you. To be honest, I think you've found it." Elm said turning his head slightly towards Whitney.

Adam looked over to see Whitney smiling at him, she waved, and he nodded back.

"So what you're telling me is that you hired someone to fool me and get me out of the house?" Adam asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes that's exactly what I did." Professor Elm said to him.

Adam thought for a second, it would be cool to get out of the house and do something different. To start something new and go on an adventure, obviously Whitney was going to tag along at least until they reached Goldenrod City, Even though he still had no idea why she was in the first place.

Adam stood silently trying to decide, "Oh and I have something else I need to talk to you about." Professor Elm began.

"Right, what is it?" Adam asked.

"I confiscated your journal, the one your mother had you writing in because of your recurring dreams." Elm stated as he slid the familiar binding onto the table. "I read your writing and it appears the Pokémon you describe is of ancient descent, its name is Lugia. I have yet to understand why these dreams only affect you, but I'm still trying to figure it out. I do however believe that this journey could help keep your mind off of it, and to try visiting whirl islands and see if it helps at all. However as far as encountering Lugia goes, I'd say stay away from it at least until we can figure out what the dreams mean."

"That's if I go on this journey," Adam said quickly.

"I think you know your place in the world Adam, I can see it in your eyes, as I have with every other bright eyed trainer who has come asking for a Pokémon. I know you can do it, just find the power inside and use it to do what you truly want to."

"Right, well…" Adam paused thinking about those crystal blue eyes thinking to himself, _do I really want to encounter Lugia. _The answer was simple, _Hell yes; it's time for me to find out what it all means, no more hiding. _"Okay Professor Elm, I'll go."

"Good then well then I think it's time to properly introduce your rival, Creyo come on in." Elm said motioning with his hand.

Creyo came out of hiding, and held out his hand to Adam.

"I'm looking forward to this man."

Adam was unsure what to say, the same guy who had left him knocked out in the woods was calling him man, and offering a handshake. Regardless of the weirdness Adam took it and shook it.

"Yeah me too."

"Alright now that were all off to a good start, let's go tell your mother and Whitney the good news." Elm started, as a smile crept across his face, one of victory and happiness for the two boys.


	4. Chapter 3: Start of Something New

Chapter Three: Start of Something New

"Oh my boy's finally leaving home!" His mother exclaimed excitedly as she finished packing a backpack for her son.

Adam stood in his room with Whitney and mother waiting to begin his journey. Growlithe laid on the couch watching his mother pack, as she raced back and forth from one side of the room to the other. Miltank examined his television like it had been a mystery to her. Whitney watched out the window, Creyo was chatting with Professor Elm out front.

The excitement in the room had risen to ridiculous levels; Adam figured everyone was ready just to get his journey started. His mom turned to him finally and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well, it's your turn son; I never thought I'd see this day finally come. Even though it makes me sad that you must go, I do realize that every boy leaves home at some point." His mother finally hugged him and gave him his backpack.

She headed to the stairs, before heading down she turned "Just make sure you're ready to go and everything is set in your room and come down when you're ready."

Adam approached his computer and pulled up the automated storage system, he logged in and placed two spare poke balls inside. Whitney hadn't moved from the window and the Pokémon had remained quiet for the time being giving him time to concentrate on setting up the Pokémon storage as well. When he had finished he turned and sat down on his couch next to Growlithe in front of the Television. He removed the hat on his head and sighed, trying to comprehend what he was getting himself into.

Whitney heard him sighing and turned from the window, she had never realized how nervous he was about leaving home. Then again she realized that she had gotten him into this, as good for him as it was. Nonetheless she didn't know of his past or anything maybe there was something else she didn't realize about him. She barely knew him in the first place and already she was beginning to wonder if this was the right move for him.

Whitney left her place by the window and sat down next to him on the couch and tried to think of what to say.

"Look I feel kind of rude, one maybe for barging into your house, and two for having no idea of who you are or your name." Whitney began.

"My name's Adam, and its okay Whitney I kind of needed the extra push to get myself straight." Adam explained as he placed the palms of his hands on his face.

Whitney's eyes widened, "Wait, get yourself straight what do you mean?"

Adam was unsure of whether he should his pathetic story to yet another pretty face, just so he could seem that much more unappealing. "Look I'm not exactly a Pokémon trainer of any kind, to tell you the truth I almost never leave town. Before today I've had little ambition to start on my journey. The day it came for me to go out and start my own journey, I refused and studied to be a scientist."

"But Why? Even the best Professors were once Pokémon trainers of some kind." Whitney explained.

"I know it's just an excuse I've gotten used to saying, I've never actually told anyone the truth." Adam answered staring down at his feet.

That was when his mother's voice yelled from downstairs, "Come on Adam, Professor Elm's waiting for you!"

Adam breathed a sigh of relief at not having to explain anymore than he would have to. Adam left and Growlithe followed downstairs, Whitney sat for a second thinking with Miltank.

"Well Miltank, I have a feeling that there is more to this boy than we think." She said.

"Miltank…" The Miltank replied with a low moo.

Adam stepped out the front door to New Bark Town to meet with Elm and Creyo once more.

"Well Adam it was great meeting you, but I need to get started with my journey, see you on the roads!" Creyo said excitedly as he raced towards the outskirts of New Bark Town.

"Well Adam, today you begin your very own Pokémon journey, full of many adventures and people. I only wish you the best in your quest for the truth, remember never sell yourself short and watch over Growlithe for me." Professor Elm said holding out his hand, Adam took it and shook it.

Adam turned to his mother; she wrapped her arms around him and whispered something inaudible in his ear. Adam still unsure tightened his backpack as Whitney stepped outside. Her pink hair flowing in the light gust outside, Miltank followed her closely behind.

"Well Whitney, I'm not going to lie I'm so nervous." Adam said to her unconfidently.

"Don't worry I got your back, you got nothing to worry about." Whitney answered.

"It's my time I guess…" Adam whispered quietly between himself and Whitney.

"It's the start of something new…" Whitney answered him quietly, the words she uttered caused him to look at her and think.

Maybe there was more to Whitney than the ecstatic girl he met in the woods, for the first time since refusing to leave New Bark Town he had found someone who understood him. Then again, she didn't know the entire story.

Adam and Whitney took off suddenly towards Route twenty nine, for the first time in his life Adam took charge of a situation without faltering in fear. He was as ready as he would ever be, Adam's Pokémon journey had begun.


	5. Chapter 4: Cherrygrove Bullies

Chapter Four: Cherrygrove Bullies

It hadn't taken the duo long to find themselves on the outskirts of Cherrygrove City, they maybe had a brisk walk before entering town. It was a short hike he was used to making and had made over a million times in the past. The real challenge was after Violet City and Azalea Town, Adam had heard the Ilex Forest was a real maze.

"So, Mr. Pokémon Master, we'll make a stop at the shop and should be able to pass through town with no problem right?" Whitney asked her eyes fixated on the short distance before them.

"Yeah I gotta pick up a few potions and we can be on our way."

"Have you really never been farther from New Bark than Cherrygrove then?"

"Well, maybe as a child back when my father was still alive. Sometimes he would take me to Goldenrod and we'd watch pokemon battles in the gym or we'd visit the beach in Olivine City. Other than that though, no not really." Adam confessed as he gripped the straps of his backpack tighter.

"Wow I couldn't imagine," she looked over at him and saw his head drop a little in disappointment. She went on to change the subject, "So any girlyfriends you leaving behind in New Bark Town Adam?"

He laughed slightly, "No not really New Bark's pretty small and most kids my age had left to be Pokemon trainers or breeders."

"Hey maybe we'll run into someone you know in Violet then?" Whitney chimed excitedly.

"Maybe, assuming their still working on their first badge, which I doubt."

"You're really negative you know that?" Her face scrunched up in frustration. Her eyes widened in confusion as he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look," he whispered to her.

Just ahead was a small group of Rocket Grunts, they were harassing two young trainers who couldn't pay the road fine which Team Rocket had set up.

"Oh great Team Rocket!" Whitney exhaled as she pulled him into the ditch on the side of the road.

"Are they really that bad?" Adam asked as she put her finger up to her lips telling him to be quiet.

She then led him down the side of the road around the blockade and stopped to where they could hear the conversation from a shorter distance away.

"What do you mean you have to take our Pokemon? That's not fair!" The shorter trainer yelled.

"Sorry but if you can't pay the fee then you cant keep your pokemon." The Team Rocket with purple hair answered as he snatched the boys Oddish out of his grasp.

"Oddish!" The small plant Pokemon cried.

The female rocket grunt with pink hair then pushed the other trainer to the ground, "Now we have collateral, I suggest you hurry back to town and bring back our payment or your Oddish is as good as ours."

"Okay we'll be right back just don't hurt Oddish!" The taller boy answered leading the other away.

"We have to do something Whitney,"

"What do you mean, if we get involved they could take our pokemon." She answered in fear.

"Fine then, stay here." Adam answered as he jumped from his hiding place. Whitney grabbed his leg.

"Adam no don't!"

"Hey what're you doing!" Adam yelled from the side of the road, Growlithe at his side.

"We?"

"Yes what do mean us?"

A small cat like pokemon appeared from the back of the barricade, "All were doing is running a business here kid, now scram!"

Adam's jaw dropped, "You can talk? But you're a pokemon?"

"Meowth please, he was only asking a question." The woman interrupted.

"Yes please allow us to introduce ourselves after all it is the polite thing to do." The man's soothing voice raised as he posed next to the young woman.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie began.

"Make it Double!" James intervened as they traded lines.

"What are they doing?" Adam asked confused.

Whitney peeked over the ditch, "I don't know, this could be our chance to run."

But Adam continued to stand his ground.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James"

"Team Rocket, Blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said as she pointed for the sky.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James pointed towards them.

As Meowth joined them at their side, "Meowth, that's right!"

Whitney fell onto her back laughing hysterically, "Are they done yet?" Adam asked confused.

"Wow they are such dorks!" She rolled around chuckling.

"Little girl I do not enjoy being mocked!" Jessie yelled from the road.

"Give that boy back his Oddish," Adam yelled back.

"Who gives you the right to tell us what to do boy?" James answered slyly from Jessie's side.

"Alright I'm done messing around, Growlithe Ember!" Growlithe charged at the trio letting its mouth open and fire spill from its jaws.

"Koffing Ekans, show this little brat a thing or two!" Jessie ordered.

The flames ignited around Koffing's exterior knocking it to the ground. Ekans wrapped itself around Growlithe bringing it to the dirt.

"Growlithe hang on!" Adam yelled.

James took off in the opposite direction towards Cherrygrove with the Oddish in his arms, giggling to himself.

"Don't worry Adam I got it! Miltank Rollout hurry!" Whitney screamed as she leapt from the ditch. Miltank came rolling from her side slamming into the Ekans forcing its grip to loosen, Growlithe was free.

James just reached town as Oddish began to shake letting small spores puff from its body stinging his eyes and seizing up his entire body. He let out a yelp and dropped to the ground, Oddish rolled away safely.

"Looks like if you want something done right then you must do it yourself!" Meowth stepped towards Miltank and Growlithe.

"Growlithe lets finish this, tackle now!" But Growlithe was already moving slamming its body into Meowth sending both he and Jessie into the air.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" Jessie and Meowth cried in terror form the distance.

Adam smiled; the thrill of battle was amazing.

"Adam come on, we have to find Oddish!" Whitney told him as she raced towards Cherrygrove city.

"Right!"

He followed her along the dirt road until they found James laying in a trance of paralysis, his wrists bound by steel hand cuffs, the local police officials all gathered around him.

"Excuse me," A young woman about their age said as she poked her head out from the small group, she met them hallway.

"Did you both just come from Route Twenty nine?" She asked she was clearly an investigator; she had on a blue officer's uniform and hat and wore a shiny badge with the name Eppy engraved onto it.

"Yes we did," Whitney began, "Is Oddish alright?"

"Hi I'm Officer Eppy with the Cherrygrove Police Office, Yes he's in safe hands and we're working on locating the trainers who it got stolen from, do you mind if I ask you guys any questions?" Eppy asked.

"No not at all." Adam started.

"Great, did you guys notice any suspicious activity up on that route?" Officer Eppy asked.

"Yes Team Rocket set up a barricade and was forcing trainers to pay road fees for access to Cherrygrove City, we've been having problem with it up in Goldenrod too." Whitney explained.

"No doubt, I believe you, you see Pokemon gangs like Team Rocket will often obtain funds from small time ring operations where they will steal and sell trainer's items to make a profit to fund their next big project. It makes me worried that maybe their planning something more sinister than a road toll." Eppy explained.

"Yeah I'm sure the Oddish was just small time," Adam agreed.

"I know this is difficult, but did you two manage to get any names?" Officer Eppy asked.

"Actually yeah, one said his name was James and the other was a tall female by the name of Jessie. Looks like you got James tied up there, but we managed to chase away Jessie." Adam explained.

"Oh and they had a talking Meowth!" Whitney answered excitedly. Eppy and Adam stopped to look at her, "What he was really cute!"

"Alright very well, thank you for your time guys, we will hold onto James here. So where are you two headed?" Officer Eppy asked.

Whitney looked up at Adam, "Oh well we're on our way to Violet right now then probably Azalea Town."

"Oh I see you're taking the Gym Leader challenge then?" Eppy asked, "Well if you do happen across my twin sister in Violet be sure to tell her I said Hi, she's a police officer too you know!"

"Okay definitely!" Whitney answered cheerfully.

Just then one of the trainers from earlier on route twenty nine walked over to their small group, his Oddish in his arms.

"Thank you Officer Eppy, I don't know what I would've done without Oddish!"

"Oh no, don't thank me, thank these two trainers, they saved your pokemon." Officer Eppy nodded to the pair.

"Oh wow thanks Whitney!" Adam figured the young trainer would recognize her right off the bat. "And uh,"

"Oh right, my name's Adam." Adam explained as he shook the boy's hand.

"Wow thanks, both of you. You know usually I'd challenge you to battle but I think Oddish has been through enough today."

"Oddish Oddish!" The small little plant creature murmured.

"That's okay, maybe we'll run into each other again someday." Adam told him.

"Well we better be on our way, if we want to reach Violet City before sundown!" Whitney cheered.

"Okay take care!" Officer Eppy waved to them as they started for the opposite side of town.

"Bye thank you!" The young trainer waved to them from afar.

"Oddish!" Oddish replied.

As they started for the exit out of the small town Whitney looked over at the now smiling young man, "So how does it feel? Your first victory."

"It feels great like I've already been on an adventure and its only been a few hours!"

"Well on a Pokemon journey you can expect many more experiences just like that!"

Adam only smiled back at her, "Well then what are we waiting for, I'll race you!"

"Oh you're so on!" Whitney yelled as she took off in a sprint Adam right by her side, Growlithe and Miltank just in front of them.

With that Adam and Whitney continued their journey out of Cherrygrove city towards Violet city. What challenges await them on the coming adventure? Find out in the Next chapter of Pokemon Soul Silver!


End file.
